Betrayed
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: I'm writing too much angst drabbles, aren't I? What if the girls were betrayed? Different people, different views and feelings. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping
1. May

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon

* * *

Love sucks. I know you've probably heard this more than fifteen times, but it just proves how true it is. It's just really, _really_ unfair. Everything that happened was nothing more than a lie. A torturous lie. I never did anything except to be faithful. I _never_ doubted him. All the things I did, they were dedicated for him. Now that I think about it, the last part was so shallow. _I_ was shallow. I could hit myself on the wall right now. To offer all the things I did, I made him sound like a god. I think I worshipped him. God, I'm really stupid.

There was no denying it. I was a sucker for Drew. He was the first guy I had a relationship with. And nonetheless, he was my first love. Actually, not really. But about the relationship thing, it was true.

I guess I was a little _too_ ecstatic. And me being a hopeless romantic doesn't help. I believed that true love happens with the very first. I thought everything would fall in place, that it was as simple as it was in the books. It's not a good thing to read too much romance. I hoped for the impossible. And there's no one to blame but myself, except for him. After all, he did the mistake. _He _lied to me. But I guess how I feel right now was all my fault.

I should've known. My friends had problems like mine, it's more than common. How could I possibly think Drew would be any different? He had always been arrogant, it was fairly obvious. And he was a major chick magnet. He has so much fangirls that would do _anything_ for him. It was right in my face, but I chose to ignore it. I always knew I was naïve, but I was just _too_ dim with this one. You know how much I despise myself, right now?

But I detest Drew now more than ever. He broke my heart. It's a cliché line, isn't it? But he really did. First love, it's a sin. You'll feel in heaven at the start. You'll imagine your life like it was in those fairytales. Everything will be your dream come true. Then that perfect segment of your life will just suddenly shatter, crushed into what really is the reality. Something so horrible and unforgivable. I'm over-reacting a bit, but it'll really feel like that when with your puppy love.

Everything is just so awful, I hate love. But you know, I hate myself more.

Because after all he had done, I love Drew just as much as I loved him then.

* * *

I _love_ the ending. It was absolutely unexpected. And no, there will be no sequel. At least not most likely. Maybe I will, but more or less, not.

And if you're getting tired of me writing the same kinda thing over and over again, so am I. All I ever write now are angst drabbles. I _need _other ideas.


	2. Misty

I knew it was going to happen sometime really soon. I knew he was going to do it, anyway.

It was inevitable. No one can change that. People go through this more than once. Who cares if this happens? Whether you're the one who did it, or you're the one that it is done to, it wouldn't matter. Who cares if you never did it before? Or that you're not planning to? It'll still take place in your life. Who cares if you truly loved the person? No matter how much you do doesn't change the fact that they don't. Who cares?

I sure don't.

I admit I've broken a few hearts before. The very first, well, I didn't mean to. But I still did. I've been through this kind of thing, relationship problems. Sometimes I break up with others, sometimes they to me. It doesn't really matter who does, what matters is how. How do they do it? Do you show signs? Does she do it so suddenly? Does he keep it a secret? Or is it obvious? These things are the one that give impacts. And I'd know. After all, I'm just as experienced as my sisters are.

But the major thing with this for me is the cause. The reason for the break-ups, the problems. There is a primary reason. One thing that usually lead these sort of things. _Him_. Who else? Everyone knew about it. My past bfs, my sisters, my friends, his friends. All the people except him. It was as clear as glass. Only blind people wouldn't see it.

He was nearly blind with these kind of things so he obviously doesn't have a clue. He, well, I can't really describe him. He's still a child, even though he's already 16. He clearly hasn't learned much about the real world even with six years. The only useful thing he learned is about pokémon. And that doesn't help much with reality. Just the pokémon world. But he can't live there for his whole life. He'll eventually finally grow, even though he's far behind. He still will, I hope.

See how low I've become? I've gone through more relationships than he would ever manage for his life. I've been through the ins and outs of life multiple times. I know how cruel life and everything else is. But no matter how much I know, I _still_ manage to fall inlove with Ash, someone who may never grow out into the real world. And this love, my love for him, it's gonna take a _lot_ more than relationships and guys to get me over it.

Because, well, let's just say I got it bad.

* * *

Misty's pov! The guy who betrayed Misty is unnamed. Use your imagination. Everybody, hope ya like this chapter.


	3. Dawn

I couldn't stop my tears from falling. They rolled down my face and landed on my bed. My throat quenched and my heart was thumping hard in my chest. My world continued to shatter. And my eyes turned blurry. Nothing is clear now. Nor does anything make sense. My whole soul is cracking into pieces. Everything, everything is crashing in front of me. But I could care less.

Right now, I won't give a worry about everything else. I can die for all this world is about. Anything around me isn't worth my concern, now. Why should I, anyway? I don't see a reason to think about everything.

I'm dying in the inside, can't anyone see that? Why did this even happen? Don't people know I'm human, too? Can't they see I'm tortured? Why do people lie? Why do we do things no one deserves? Why is everything cruel? Why is _love_ so cruel?

I'm breaking and I can only take so much pain.

I want so much to get him back. To get him to love me just as much as I do. I can make a 500 hundred page work with nothing but how much I really love him and how much I want him. But no matter what I do won't change the fact that he doesn't love me anymore. That I'm not even his friend. And that he never really could love me. Nor could he ever care about me. I am nothing more than a plain hindrance. A rock in the road which leads to where he truly wants to be. That's all I can ever be to him, a burden.

Why didn't I see that before? Paul never cared about me. How could I be so stupid? I was just a tool. Something he would use then just throw away.

It was so obvious. He hated Ash with a passion, I was Ash's friend. He thought Ash would break when Ash finds out his friend becomes his rival's girlfriend. Ash, though, took it a whole different way. After all, Brock wasn't really good with hiding secrets about others' crushes. So Ash was, instead, happy for me.

No one won. Paul lied to me. And in return, he didn't get what he wanted. After all, in betrayal, not a single person would win.

But, you know, Paul, no matter how many times you break my heart, I'll still continue to love you.

* * *

The 3rd and last chapter for this fic. And Dawn's pov. Nothing much to say here. Hope ya like it.


End file.
